


Red Ink

by Paech



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I should be writing my splatoon fic whops, I'm exclusively a rosemary writer when it comes to hs so everything's good, Meteorstuck, Most Awkward Flirting, inspired by a moomin post from reys-humble-habod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 21:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paech/pseuds/Paech
Summary: Drawn heart patterned shapes and phalluses, what better way to find an excuse to hang out with your crush?





	Red Ink

When Rose woke up from her cat nap on the couch, she didn't expect or fully plan for red marker to cake her hand as she slid a palm over her cheek. The ink was still fresh, a small wet droplet forming at her finger tip when she pinched her fingers. 

Irritation fumed out of Rose when she checked the mirror, purple discs spotting crudely drawn dicks and hearts. Her eyebrows crinkled, running her finger pads over her face to view the rest of the ridiculous marks. Whoever the culprit was, she'd definitely -

Wait, were those initials? A careless 'T' was jotted down close to her ear, her investigation already shutting to a close when a 'Z' was visible. Going off the red ink (and phallus drawings), Dave must've been in cahoots with Terezi to doodle freely on his sister's face. 

Rose groaned; this crime was definitely not going unpunished. Rose rubbed her hand against her cheek, in an attempt to wipe it off, only earning the red to smear and dirty her skin. 

Before any punishment, however, she needed to wash off the marker; before it started to ruin her skin and potentially cause a hazard.

Firstly, where even was Dave and Terezi? No one seemed to be lingering around, as Rose whipped her head and trekked a few steps to check the halls. 

A gross honk seemed to be absent as well, surprising Rose greatly. Not even grumbles and loud steps, or a Serket's cackle echoed throughout the area. The blonde pursed her lips thoughtfully. 

They must've fended off somewhere else in the meteor, it was quite a large rock. 

Using the orange cotton of her sleeve, Rose swiped her face thoroughly, pulling away from her forearm to see dots of red patterning. Rose huffed, she'd better get a different cloth. And perhaps some water to assist in the cleaning. 

Light steps drummed in her ear suddenly, prompting a turn of her head and every bit of her attention. Emerging from the dark hall, a familiar jadeblood came into sight, her hips swinging and easily catching Rose's eye. 

Kanaya glanced at Rose from across, a smile that stunningly showcased her sharp fangs tugging at her face. 

"Oh, Rose -" though before Kanaya could finish her greeting, her eyelids flew back and her features replaced with a bewildered look. Of course, she noticed the ridiculous markings littering Rose's face, not even a second had passed since the jadeblood had entered the block. 

Dave and Terezi indubitably were getting more than just a slap on the wrist and a stern remark.

Embarrassment flooded Rose, ears heating up and increasingly hot to the touch, compared to the rest of her body temperature. 

"To answer your likely inquiry, Dave and Terezi appeared to be bored enough to scribble inappropriate illustrations while in my vulnerability," Rose explained, heaving a tedious sigh. "Those two, I _swear_."

Kanaya gave a sympathetic smile, a chuckle tinkering out of her, only causing the embarrassing sensation in Rose to grow and develop. 

"If it weren't for that swift explanation, I would've assumed it was drawn by no one than yourself." Kanaya humored. Rose stared at the tall girl dumbfounded. 

"I don't know whether or not to be offended by your presumption that I'd be this idiotic to doodle a phallus and crude hearts on my own face," Rose stated, wandering towards the couch. 

"Though, I do require some assistance with washing off, I'm thinking it might've been permanent marker."

"I'll go fetch a damp rag," Kanaya nodded, turning on her heel. 

Rose lowered down onto her knees on the cold, gray floor, setting her wringing hands on her lap. She definitely wouldn't be living this down; the girl she harbored strong and warm feelings towards had caught her looking like as if a session with a party face painter had gone wrong and only for jests.

' _God damn it Dave._ '

In a matter of approximately two minutes, Kanaya returned back with a sopping wet bony white towel rag, sauntering over to the blonde and mimicking her pose as she slid herself down and pressed her clothed knees into the floor. 

Kanaya's hand hesitated in the air for a second, gradually hovering over Rose's chin and waiting for confirmation to let the rag come into contact with her marker ridden face. 

Rose nodded wordlessly, Kanaya's thumb fitting under her chin at the access and proceeding to press the cool rag to her cheek. The immense coolness contrasted her warm, buzzing head, making the blonde shiver slightly, almost awkwardly. 

With gradual strokes, Kanaya cleaned off the red ink from Rose's pale face, smearing the ink quite effectively. 

It wasn't until now, Rose visibly noticed how _close_ she and Kanaya really were; intimate was the only term she could describe, the only word that popped in her mind. God, she was perfectly inches away from Kanaya's jade painted lips as well. 

Steering her eyes away, Rose landed her smoky purple orbs on the jadeblood's chest, quickly shifting them back to Kanaya's face, a wave of overwhelming thoughts squeezing her heart. 

Her breath felt caught in her throat, unable to take a deep inhale without the feeling of oxygen barely seeping into her lungs. 

Oh, christ, what if Kanaya found it strange beyond belief how Rose's seemed to bound every corner?

"I surely look like a clown with this marker crime, don't I?" Rose suddenly blurted out, mentally kicking herself harshly once her words registered permanently in her head. Kanaya's breath brushed lightly on the short girl's face, answering with a nod of her head. 

"Honestly, it's usually Vriska and Terezi getting up to such knavish shenanigans on the meteor, I'm a tad surprised this was the work of Dave instead," Kanaya said, making one more circle on Rose's cheek before deeming it was clean, then shifting to her forehead. "They can quite be a duo?"

Rose huffed, her posture slacking as the ministrations from the cool cloth sliding down her forehead to her chin. "I'd hope printing illustrations on unconscious people's features won't culminate into their idea of a date."

Droplets ran swiftly down Rose's chin, wiping it off with her knuckles gently.

Kanaya hummed in agreement, now pressing the rag to Rose's other cheek, noting to rub off the initials Terezi left. A bulk of breath trapped itself in the seer's windpipe again, her fingers hooking onto each other out of a nervous tic. 

Abruptly, the rag's rough textures became more noticeable - as Kanaya started to press the rag a bit more forcefully on her skin, her brows knitted in confusion. 

At this rate, it'd definitely leave a rash in its wake. 

"Kanaya," Rose began, staring the jadeblood directly in the eyes, just as perplexed as her. "Is everything alright?"

"Oh, um, yes," Kanaya replied, her tone coated in uncertain. "Just, ah, I can't seem to effectively scour away the rest of this red marker. It's not even smearing a bit!"

Rose quirked an eyebrow at her; but then it fell, immediately, when she realized the situation. Her face flushed even further. 

Kanaya let out a gruff sound, removing the rag and wiping her thumb across Rose's blossoming red colored cheeks. Rose clasped a hand on the jadeblood's wrist, pushing it away almost forcibly, as if Kanaya's thumb lingering there any longer would cause burning to her flesh. 

"I think that'd be enough." Rose croaked out, watching as Kanaya's black eyes studied her for a moment, mouth slightly ajar but sewed back up quickly once she snapped into the reality that was of red pigmented blushes being mistaken for red marker. How embarrassing!

Kanaya hastily reeled her hand away, fingers fluttering against each other in a rhythmic and soft way, like hummingbird wings. 

"Shall I - um, I guess that's enough cleaning," Kanaya sputtered, jumping to her feet and hesitating for a short second, chucking her thumb backwards. 

"Should we - I mean, we haven't exactly been reading any pages lately from the book we - should I bring it?"

A shy cluster of words tumbled out between Kanaya's lips, offering a sheepish smile to complete it. Rose seemed lost for a second, too busy contemplating and scolding herself and reveling how _stupid_ that situation was. 

Swiftly, without thinking, Rose dimly nodded, confirming enough for Kanaya to step out from the area and leave the blonde to quietly collect herself as she fetched the thick book they were invested in but not finished with yet. 

Rose scrambled onto the couch, smoothing out her outfit with her sweaty palms, to which she tried to dismiss. She perfected her posture against the couch's cushion as well, upon hearing Kanaya about to enter the area. 

Without a word, not even a simple greeting, Kanaya plopped down beside Rose, handing her the book as she placed it on her lap. 

Opening the thick cover, skimming the pages to resume the last part they left on, Rose's eyes lingered on the jumbles of sentences; pretending (or attempting to) to proofread the page, but her mind never clicked on the written inky words, too distracted. 

It only worsened when Kanaya seated her gray hand achingly close to her _thigh_ , provoking another flush to color Rose's face in a matter of moments. Before Kanaya could flicker her sight over to Rose and catch the red pigment once more, her fingers curled carefully on the thin paper page, her voice uttering the first sentence of the paragraph in a mock confidence tone. 

Rose mentally thanked the Gods when Kanaya's hand obviously planned to stay on the same spot.


End file.
